Protecting Freedom
by K. Kotone
Summary: They now realize its importance. They now realize its role. Thus in order to destroy the Clyne Fraction the Freedom must be the first thing to go. The pilot Kira Yamato must be assassinated. However a great obstacle stands in their way.His friends Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**Protecting Freedom**

Chapter ONE- Target Established

His fingers drummed impatiently on the hard surface of the table and after a moment his dark eyes glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. He sighed checking its accuracy against his own wristwatch and discovered that the clock was actually behind by two minutes. Glancing at the fourteen other people gathered he quickly took note of their impatience and in some cases nervousness. Wolf seemed particularly impatient while Lace seemed to becoming angered at the lack of punctuality of their final member. Finally Wolf snapped and stood pointing a meaty finger at the clock.

"Where is that bastard! He's twelve minutes late! Twelve!"

"Ten actually." Atlas corrected. "That clock is incorrect."

Wolf glared at Atlas who calmly leaned back in his chair knitting his fingers behind his head. Atlas was a young coordinator who had been a pilot in the past few wars. Not that they were all pilots. Wolf was actually a man more comfortable behind a desk and Lace was a famous novelist. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in seeming not to be the least bit uncomfortable about the fact that he was late.

"I'm here. We can start."

"You're late Fasts!" Fasts pushed the bridge of his glasses up and examined the fourteen faces of everyone seated.

"I won't apologize. If I had left any earlier my absence would've been noticed." Wolf was biting the inside of his cheek his face darkening to a red.

"Whatever!" Lace shouted "Lets start! I want to get this over with!" Everyone nodded in agreement and Atlas stretched grinning. Fasts took his seat at the table and Wolf recomposed himself straightening his suit. Monarch, the man who was seated at the head of the table, stood his hands clasped behind his back.

"Please do not write anything down. Keep everything we discuss and learn up here." Monarch tapped his temple and gave everyone a brief glance "This being our seventh meeting I don't believe I have to tell you this but just in case… We mustn't be found out. Do not breathe a word of what we're doing to your family, friends or people you believe can help. The more people the greater chance of being discovered…" Monarch took a deep breath and nodded to them before seating himself.

* * *

"Atlas what do you know about the Freedom?" 

"The mobile suit?" The young coordinator asked though he didn't wait for a response. "Well I know that I personally can't beat it. That and if you so much as breathe the word 'Freedom' people will know what your talking about." Atlas yawned and cracked his fingers. "It's become quite the legend." Monarch frowned at Atlas.

"How long would you be able to hold off the Freedom if you engaged it in battle?" Atlas laughed.

"I may be good and I may be an ace but the Freedom takes such sudden and breathtaking leaps in power, experience and skill that I simply can't compete anymore." Then Atlas froze. "Why are we discussing this?"

"Our first target." Monarch hissed. "Is the Pilot of the Freedom…" Monarch slid a file down the table and into Atlas's hands. "Kira Yamato!." Atlas pulled out a photo of a skinny, late teens boy who looked nothing like he'd imaged the Freedom pilot to appear. He had expected someone older, rougher and more built… but this kids eyes, Kira Yamato's eyes, were…

"How recent is this photo?" He asked

"Four days old." Monarch said grinning broadly. "And he's going to be the first of many to fall."

"He looks so…" Atlas felt his enthusiasm die as he stared at the photo. Wolf yanked the photo away from him.

"Since we can't beat the Freedom…Just kill the pilot while he's not expecting it? Simple. I like it. I'll hire someone right away." Atlas blinked at where the photo had been in his hands a moment before.

"Kira."

* * *

Kira leaned on the windowsill enjoying the nice cool breeze that had found its way from the ocean and through the window. Today had been a hot day and while he wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not he did however know that he enjoyed the treats like ice cream and lemonade that accompanied the scorching heat. However as nice as that all was he only got to stare outdoors for a little while longer before someone grabbed his arm yanking him away from the window. Stumbling and slightly off balance he regained his footing only to receive a glare from Athrun which he kindly returned. 

"What's with you?" They both said simultaneously. Shinn who had been passing the room froze in mid-motion only to realize that he wasn't the one they were talking to. Looking relived he went about his business only now he wore a slightly guilty look. 'He's up to something.' Kira thought following the boy with his gaze till he was out of sight. Athrun however had completely ignored the young pilot.

"Kira. Have you looked at yourself lately? Everyone's getting worried?"

"Worried?" He asked "Worried about what?"

"You look like you were hit by a bus." Athrun growled "When's the last time you've slept? Lacus is really getting concerned and I can see why."

"Lacus? She's getting-" He cut himself off to stare at Shinn as he was passing by the room. This time however he was avoiding them and Kira watched almost disbelieving as he tried to sneak past them without being noticed. Wasn't he trained on how to appear inconspicuous? That was when he noticed the ice cream in his hands. 'That's mine isn't it?' he thought sighing "Shinn you can have it." Shinn paused and opened his mouth several times before saying a subdued 'Thanks' and carrying on. Athrun frowned at the sudden change in topic.

"Kira!" Kira looked at his best friend.

"Did you want ice cream too? Unfortunately I believe that that was the last bowl." He knew that wasn't what Athrun wanted and yanked his arm away walking to the living room. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Athrun gave him 'the look.' The look that said 'Get serious or else you'll regret not taking who I am, what we're talking about and what I care about seriously.' Yeah you wouldn't think there's a look for that but Athrun had found it and Kira hated that look. Walking to a near chair he threw himself in it closing his eyes.

"You can't ignore me." Athrun stated remaining standing.

"This again. You did this all the time when we were younger"

"Yes because you always tried to ignore me!"

"Tried…" He whispered keeping his eyes closed. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Well that's too bad. What's going on?" Kira opened his eyes staring at his childhood friend.

"I don't want to talk about it but seeing as you wont leave me alone…" He sighed when he heard laughter outside and a sharp playful scream that was followed by bubbling giggles. Trying not to get distracted and leave Athrun standing there in silence for too great a time he said slowly "I have that… feeling." Athrun narrowed his eyes trying to understand.

"Feeling?" Kira ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to elaborate and he decided not to. Lowering his eyes and his voice he said. "You'd look after Lacus right? If anything were to happen to me."

"Of course." Athrun said his tone taking a softer edge "But nothing is going to happen to you." Kira opened his palm when Birdy flew in through the window allowing it to land. Athrun watched him for a while and Kira raised his eyes to stare at the Justice Pilot.

"I'm not feeling well…you should go outside. Cagalli came with you right?" Athrun nodded and he continued before his friend could say anything "She doesn't have many days off…Especially on nice days like these…you guys should go have fun." Athrun sighed and rubbed his temples before taking a seat nearby. He sounded weary when he spoke next.

"I barely get the chance to hang out with you anymore…I see Cagalli every day...Though I love her there are days, like these, where I just want to sit back and relax...with my best friend nearby." Kira sighed smiling.

"That was a tad sappy…especially for you." Athrun grinned grabbing the remote.

"Someone had to say it."

* * *

Shinn stared at the empty bowl where the ice cream had been not even a moment ago. He looked at Cagalli as she licked her lips happily a broad grin on her face. 

"That was mine." He growled

"No. It was mine. You lost the bet so you had to pay up with something."

"I would've given you money."

"I didn't want money." Shinn sighed putting the bowl in the sand.

"Tomorrow I'll try again and this time if I win you're going to buy me ice cream" Cagalli nodded agreeing.

"And you'll have to buy me some if you lose!"

"I'll win." Cagalli laughed out loud.

"Why don't you just admit it? He intimidates you!" Shinn felt himself stiffen.

"He does not! He's just hard to piss off!"

"Not if you know him." Cagalli taunted. "Which you don't! Which is why I know that come tomorrow you'll fail to provoke him. Again! Resulting in me getting Ice cream!"

"I'm not intimidated by him." Shinn said after a moment. "And just you wait I'll get him angry." Cagalli sighed patting his shoulders.

"You can try. You can try. But trust me you wont."

"He's a human being! There's bound to be something to make him angry!"

"My brother." Cagalli said standing and brushing sand off her shirt. "Is a pacifist." Shinn sat there watching as the head representative of Orb marched her way to the house.

"I don't know if I quite agree with that." He muttered to a near crab. "In fact I don't quite agree with that at all."

* * *

Athrun glanced at Kira a few times trying to see if he could figure out why his friend hadn't spoken in the last half hour. 

"Kira? Did you finally fall asleep? Kiiira?" Not getting a response he hauled himself up out of the chair to check. Kneeling he could see that Kira's eyes were closed, his limbs had relaxed and the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he had indeed dozed off. He straightened and turned when Cagalli called his name her voice echoing throughout the house. Wincing and checking to make sure that Kira hadn't awakened he went to find Cagalli before she created more noise. He found her by the front door removing her shoes and complaining about the sand.

"Why didn't you wear sandals?" He asked curious. Cagalli glared up at him and he had to put forth an effort not to take a step back.

"Where's Kira." Cagalli bit out ignoring his earlier comment and he pointed to the living room over his shoulder.

"He's asleep so don't wake him."

"I wont." Now that she was done removing her shoes she proceeded to take off her socks. Athrun glanced out a window spotting Shinn standing brushing sand off his shorts.

"Were you and Shinn talking?" He asked curious and Cagalli smiled nodding.

"I made a bet with him that he couldn't get Kira angry." Cagalli beamed up at him. "I won." Athrun frowned at her.

"Why would you want Kira angry?"

"I don't." Cagalli replied rolling her socks into a ball. "But I wanted to make a bet I'd know I'd win."

"What made you think that Shinn wouldn't be able to do it?" Cagalli leaned close to him and whispered the answer like it was a secret.

"Shinn's intimidated by Kira." Athrun stared out the window watching as Shinn made his way along the beach his eyes staring out at the water.

"Shinn's intimidated by Kira? Our Kira?" Cagalli shrugged making her way to the living room obviously not understanding it either. Athrun glanced over his shoulder and out the window once more before following her grumbling to himself.

"Well he wasn't intimidated by me that's for certain."

* * *

Kira realized that he had dozed off when he glanced at the clock and noticed that six hours had passed without him noticing. Staring out the window he also noticed that the sun had set and that the atmosphere had cooled considerably from the afternoon. Standing, stretching and suppressing a yawn he went to the front door slipped on his sandals and headed outside. Cagalli, Athrun and Shinn were still awake and he heard them in the kitchen arguing about what they were going to eat. Leaving them to continue arguing he went for a walk to clear his head.

* * *

Atlas was loyal. Something he prided himself on. So he was nervous when he took out his binoculars and checked to make sure that the individual walking alone outside was indeed the Pilot of the Freedom. He had never done anything like this before and he could only cross his fingers and hope that Wolf hadn't already hired the men to hunt Kira down. Putting the binoculars away and releasing a long breath he stood and made himself known walking and standing directly in the path of the Freedom Pilot.

* * *

End of Chapter ONE: Target Established 

Next Chapter: GEMS of Fraction Rise

My first Story! YAY! Please review! I'm really Nervous about this story and what people will think but hopefully you'll enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**Protecting Freedom**

Chapter TWO- GEMS of Fraction Rise

Kira halted when he noticed the presence of someone unfamiliar and stared at the individual, ready for a sudden attack as the man stood directly in front of him. Short, well kept hair and a toned, pale body was all he was able to make out in the fading light.

"You are Kira Yamato the Pilot of the Freedom." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway.

"And you are?" He took notice of how, upon speaking, the man stiffened.

"I go by the alias Atlas."

"Good to know." He commented, hoping that his voice sounded uninterested.

"I'm a pilot." The man said and Kira noted the pride behind the words. "I've fought for many reasons. For many things, but I also fought because…" Atlas stared up at him, his gaze colder then a moment ago. "I fought because I wanted to be the one to kill you."

"You plan on killing me?" He asked calmly and Atlas smiled.

"Only if I can beat you in a mobile suit …so you have nothing to worry about." Kira didn't know about that for certain but didn't say anything. Atlas sighed. "I may have forfeited my life coming here tonight but…for the pilot of the Freedom it's probably worth it." Atlas stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Right now, at this moment, there are people getting together to plan your death …they want you dead Kira…because they want war and you're just the person to stop it." Atlas shook his head and turned. "I know because I'm among them. I lost everything in war…and as such my purpose has become that of a pilot…nothing else…"

"You honestly can't think that that's true." Kira heard himself say, though he knew his words wouldn't sway the man.

"Kira," Atlas said. "Nothing you say will change me." Kira watched him walk away.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want war," Atlas said, not looking at him. "But I don't want my goal in life taken away…I'll beat you someday…Kira Yamato… until then stay alive." Kira kept his eyes on the pilot until he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Considering that the day had been so hot the night was just the opposite. Kira stood in the same place, staring out at the sea for a long time. The wind was strong and chilly but he endured it without complaint. 

"Killing me…to start a war…to prevent the Freedom from making a stand against what's about to unfold…" He drew his thoughts together in that sentence and he blinked, startled, when a raindrop hit his cheek. Looking up, he saw rain clouds and that was when it started to pour. Letting the raindrops wash over him, he tried to relax and it didn't take long before he was soaked to the bone. This time, when the wind hit him, he shivered. Taking a step, he felt something solid beneath his shoe and looked down to see a bowl.

"Shinn." He grumbled, picking it up. The rain was coming down so hard that it quickly filled the bowl and removed the sand that was on it. The next sudden gust of wind made him wince grabbing himself, trying to get warm. "To think it was so warm a few hours ago." Turning, he began to make his way to the house. He was slightly surprised at the distance he covered and, when he reached the front door, realized that perhaps it'd been unwise to allow his thoughts to drift after being told that people were out to kill him. "Kira get a grip. You already knew people were out to get you. Atlas simply confirmed it. It wasn't paranoia nor was it insanity…that's good to know…you haven't lost it yet Kira…Of course, talking to yourself isn't supporting that idea." He sighed, walking to the door. "I wish Lacus was here to talk to." Opening the door, he stepped inside and closed it behind him. Shinn and Athrun came out of the kitchen. Shinn, amusingly enough, was holding a knife. Whether he'd chosen that knife as a weapon or simply was caught in the act of chopping vegetables was unclear but Athrun gave Shinn an annoyed look upon spotting it. Shinn glared at Athrun in return.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…" Athrun then turned his attention to Kira. "You were outside?" Kira held the bowl up and Shinn bit his bottom lip, muttering an 'oops'.

"Shinn left this outside." Taking off his sandals and noting the fact that his fingers were wrinkled, he sighed, handing Athrun the bowl. "I'm changing and going to bed." Athrun nodded, turning to go back into the kitchen, taking the knife from Shinn, who crossed his arms after it was taken away. Kira paused on the stairs, looking at the two of them. "Where's Cagalli?" Athrun took a step back to stare at him.

"She's umm…in the bathroom I believe." Shinn snorted.

"She better wash her hands. I'm not eating anything she makes." Athrun gave Shinn an odd look and Shinn looked away. "Well maybe if she makes dessert." Athrun then blinked quickly, looking at Kira.

"We're making supper. Are you sure you don't want supper?" Kira nodded.

"Yeah. I have no appetite anyway. Did you happen to bring your gun?" Athrun's eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"Of course." Shinn stared at Athrun.

"Why is that an 'of course'? I didn't."

"That's because you failed the psychological-"

"How many times do I have to tell people this?" Shinn demanded "The guy had it in for me! He hated soldiers from Zaft! And besides, he had something on his mustache that resembled shit. That distracted me the entire time!" Athrun recoiled.

"Ew."

"Whenever he asked me questions I'd have to ask him to repeat them because I was staring at his damn mustache and missed what he asked." Kira felt his lips twitch into a smile before sneezing. Athrun took a couple steps towards the staircase.

"Are you okay?"

"I just need to change out of these clothes…see you in the morning." Shinn gave him an odd look.

"Why did you ask if we had our guns?" Kira decided to ignore that, pretending he hadn't heard as he entered his room.

* * *

Athrun checked the clock as Cagalli yawned and he realized with a start that it was nearing midnight. Shinn was flipping through channels on the television, grumbling about how nothing was on but still choosing a show to watch. They hadn't seen Kira since he wandered upstairs. Sighing, Athrun stood, telling the others that he was going to go check on Kira before heading to bed. Shinn's gaze went to him. 

"Has he always been like this?"

"Been like what?" Shinn stared at him a small 'hmm' escaping his lips.

"I'm not sure…what you'd call it. Distracted?" Cagalli glared at Shinn.

"Since when have you cared?" Shinn glared at her.

"Cared? Cared about what? I'm just curious! Whenever I see him he seems to be thinking of something!"

"Well maybe it's because of you." Cagalli snipped out and Shinn blinked.

"Me?" Athrun left them, not wanting to get involved in a conversation that would likely end up with him sleeping on the couch, or worse…outside.

* * *

Kira had changed his clothes, but he hadn't fallen asleep. Instead his friend lay there sprawled out on the bed with a blank stare. 

"Kira?" Athrun questioned, closing the door behind him. Kira looked at him, his tired gaze scanning over his expression. "What are you doing still up?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you still up?"

"Well… I lost track of time." Kira glanced at his watch.

"It's midnight." Athrun nodded.

"You having trouble sleeping?" He finally asked and Kira shrugged.

"I suppose you could call it trouble." Athrun sighed, rubbing his head. This wasn't their typical conversation.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. Kira stared at him and, after a moment, slowly spoke.

"Would my death…cascade into a great consequence?" Athrun opened his mouth, but had to think carefully of what he was going to say.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" This time, Kira was the one to struggle with words but, after a moment, he spoke.

"Athrun… I don't feel well…Please let me sleep." Remembering that Kira had said that earlier, he wondered if his friend had caught the flu.

* * *

Kira had lost sleep over many things in the past few days but now that Atlas had confirmed his suspicions... Sitting up, he stared at his reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Pilot of the Freedom…You're the pilot…" He smiled slightly. "Don't die." Standing, he took a deep breath and walked to the window, watching the rain. "Lacus. Are you safe?" Taking another breath, he stared at the sky, determined. "I'll fight for…what's to come. For a future." As if to take him up on his word, gunfire broke through the night.

* * *

Ruby stared at the remains of the plant, touching the leaves that were now riddled with holes. 

"So much for our 'quiet' entrance." She growled, looking over her shoulder. Iolite grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"The wind moved it, so I thought that we'd been spotted."

Topaz spat under his breath at the youngest member of their group.

"You and your goddamn imagination. I swear, you're nothing but trouble." Ruby noticed the lights coming on in the house and she pushed herself up against the wall.

"Never mind that, we've got to get in, shoot him, get out, and get back to the Seraphim. We mustn't let our employer down."

* * *

Kira opened his drawer and took out a gun he'd hidden in case of trouble. He heard a door bang open downstairs and then further gunfire. His worry over the others intensified. Loading his gun, he went to the door only to hear glass shatter behind him. Pivoting on his foot, the first of several bullets missed him, as a young woman dived through the window, sending glass all over the room. Her gun began spitting bullets faster then he could move and he only barely managed to dodge the attack. Sliding to his bed for cover, it did little to deter the woman from her target. Rolling to the door, he fired a shot, disarming her from her weapon, which slid across the floor near the cabinet. Jumping through the door, he nearly collided with Athrun who had been about to enter the room. Cagalli stood not too far behind him, looking a little battered. 

"Kira. You're alright."

"Athrun."

The woman who'd been disarmed roared from the room, drawing a knife and lunging at them. Cagalli threw a punch before Athrun could fire and the woman collapsed, after stumbling into a wall. Athrun gave Cagalli a raised eyebrow while the blonde grinned punching her fist into her palm.

"I've got no qualms about punching another woman." Kira looked around.

"Where's Shinn?" Athrun screwed up his face and shrugged.

"I've no idea." More gunfire was heard downstairs, accompanied by a very colorful curse.

"He's in the kitchen." Cagalli announced, though it wasn't needed. Athrun bolted down the stairs and Kira followed, making sure Cagalli wasn't in any danger.

"What do these people want?" He heard his sister demand.

"Me."

Athrun glanced at him over his shoulder, confusion evident in the emerald orbs. Kira gave him a sad smile in return. "Sorry."

"Why are-" Her question was interrupted by a sudden intruder coming from behind them. Kira pushed Cagalli out of the way and fired at the same time as the trespasser.

* * *

Shinn wasn't used to gunfights. A mobile suit he was used to and he could predict patterns easier. A simple ricochet and he'd be done with, not to mention mistakes were more painful. Damn, and the bullets were so much smaller. Closing his eyes as something suddenly broke near his face, he pushed himself harder into the corner, trying to keep his wits. He didn't have any weapon but a simple dirty kitchen knife that was disposed of after dinner. What the hell could he do with a stinking kitchen knife! 

"Wait a minute." That horrible show he watched an hour or so ago.

-Flashback

_"You've been cornered, Detective." The horrible makeup that was supposed to make the villain look scary made him look stupid and Shinn tapped the remote to his forehead, contemplating changing the channel. However he was interested as to what'd happen to Detective E. Vance and decided to wait._

_"You haven't won yet. Igor." The detective took out a coin and tossed it, hitting a ceiling lamp, which shook before falling down on the villain. Grinning Vance then proceeded to take out a cigarette, which he then put in his mouth before lighting it. Leaning against a near wall, he released a breath and sighed. "Another villain outwitted by the great Detective E. Vance." Shinn blinked before snarling and changing the channel._

_"Like that'd ever work."_

-Flashback

If it had worked for Vance… Shinn looked around the corner and hastily withdrew his head as bullets poured down on him. As he heard the footsteps come closer he knew he had to act soon for his plan to work. Trying to visualize where the light was located, he listened attentively and, after pushing down the fluttering nerves in his gut, he jumped out from his hiding spot and tossed the kitchen knife.

* * *

Kira always disarmed. He never aimed to kill, even when his life was in danger… but there were limits and he had confidence behind his abilities while he piloted a mobile suit. Now, however, was different and he had never been taught or trained in how to use a gun. The person he shot grunted, grabbing his hand and stumbling backwards. Athrun went to finish the job as Kira finally registered the fact that in the exchange of the fire, he'd been hit. Dropping the gun and inhaling sharply his shaking hand went to his shoulder where already he was bleeding heavily.

* * *

Shinn came around the corner and watched as Athrun knocked the intruder out with the side of his gun. Cagalli looked at him, her expression that of relief when she saw that he was okay. However, when Kira doubled over, losing his balance, all attention became focused on him. Somehow and sometime during the attack, Yamato had been hit in his shoulder. The blood was coming out surprisingly quickly and both sister and best friend ran to him, shouting his name. 

'Did it hit an artery?' Shinn thought bitterly as he watched, noting the amount of blood trailing down the arm. Picking up Kira's gun, he checked to see if it was loaded and then looked around, making sure no one was coming to finish the job. Cagalli stood, helping her brother up and told Athrun that they needed to get out of there now. Athrun didn't need to be told twice and turned, staring at Shinn, his emerald eyes now holding that dangerous glow. It was then, and only then, that Shinn kept his tongue still, for fear of what Athrun's next action would be. For those eyes spoke of only danger for whomever they ran into.

"They're after me." Kira whispered, leaning on Cagalli. "They want me dead." Shinn knew Cagalli was trying to keep calm.

"Why?"

"People want me dead because of my past involvement, and the likely future involvement in wars and conflicts." Kira said, his voice getting stronger. "They don't necessarily want me dead…just the Freedom."

"How do you know this?" Athrun demanded. "Why didn't you tell me? Tell us?"

"I don't know why I didn't tell you." Kira whispered. "I was-. I was worried about your safety, I suppose…I was worried that you'd get involved." Shinn growled, interrupting the moment.

"We've got to get out of here! Get him help and then take down whoever's planning this!" Athrun nodded, agreeing completely.

* * *

End of Chapter TWO: GEMS of Fraction Rise

Next Chapter: Failure

Second Chapter up and done! Thank you muchly for the reviews they lit a fire under my butt to get this done as quickly as possible. The next chapter may take a while for I'll be busy in the next few days.

Below is one of the profiles I've created to help me organize the characters I've created. You can also read them if you enjoy doing so. One will posted each chapter.

---

Alias: Iolite

Name: Christopher D. Avon

Gender: Male

Age: Fourteen

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Blood Type: O

Allegiance: Fraction Rise

Mobile Suit: GEMS-701 Iolite Gundam

Assigned to Ship: Seraphim

Description: Young and air headed Christopher was noticed as a potential pilot by the leader of fraction rise when he mistook a flight simulator as a game. Taken the offer, the money and the free training Christopher jumped the ranks, still not cluing into reality about what he was involving himself in. He earned the Iolite Gundam and then was given the alias Iolite after the Gundam he received. It is still uncertain whether or not Christopher understands that what he's doing is, in fact, not part a game. It is even uncertain whether or not the boy realizes he's risking his life…


End file.
